Borderlands: a lOVE sTORY
by Murasaki Twilight
Summary: A love story about the borderlands and about marasuki OCxBRICK


OInce a tiem there was a beutiful girl named was Murasaki Twilight Ra'ven-Nite Crow Darkness she had beaufiul long hair thart was blak lik the mindight and it was long and had and was and red and sometimes it wqas blue when she was maed and orange on halowune and green when she wanted it too. She was 17 yeartsold and she was rally pale and tall and was a vampure and a witch she knew magic. Her eyes were like awesokme c ollored. therey were red when she was a cvampire which was all the time and gold somethiems too when she was a werefulf(i bet u ddnt no dat!!!!1) she was wearing a blak corsit toop with orange lace and stripels and blak oppera glovs and a tite blak leahter skrit tath had orange lace onjt he frunt and blak and ornage stockings wif da blak comnbats boots with orange heelz and bukoles and she woar lotz of makup and blak eyelinnr cuz she was goffik and had big boobz.

Murashaki got off da plain to podnora all sexy and wen she got dere claptarp came up and he came up to her and said "welcom 2 fiyreston hotti can i gut you somthng?"  
"no way rappitst" i yelld real giggles with happy. then i kicked over claptapr and walkd away all kool cuz i wuz. Then off in da distnce i saw sum1 who was way over dere and i saw and said and saw some1 but i ddnt know who it wuz. den da person staretd to come over to me!  
"hey" he said all sexy. he was really tall and handsum and had a nice tan cuz he was hawt.  
"hey" i replied bakc.  
"wutz yer name?" he said "Murasaki Tuwlight Ra;ven-Nite Crow Darnkes. but u can call me murasaki" i said agin "my namez bruck i punch thingds" he said with smiles it was totaly obciouse that he punchd things cuz he was like really buff. den i laffd and my eyes were all sparking in da sun cuz dey were red. den he sed "wanna come bakc and met some oif my frends?"  
i sed "shur" and we went to meet his frendz.  
wen we got der bricks knockd on da dor and dis relly hott spanican dude cam out and had sed "hola mi amigos. como te chica caliente?"  
"SHUDDUP MORDICAE" yalld brick he was mad. den he pushd mordekai out da way and we walkmd in but der was more poeple there!!!!!

dis prep bitch wif big boobz and red hair was on the coch smokign weed and she luukd up at me and was all like "brick whos dat chikc??" and brick said "her nams murakaski and she just got here to pandoca she shoudl stay with uys so she doenst get eatend by skegs or runed over by bantids."  
i blushd and smilled all cute and shy and junk den dis blak guy came ot and he liek stard at me and walkd away i think he was mad abot somthing but i ddnt no wut. mordecia cam up and sad " hey wanna v nomos?" and i luukd at him lik he wuz retardid cuz i ddnt no spaish but i sed ok anywae so den he grabbd my pail hand and we sneakd ot da plaec with quiet cuz we were quiet and he was mexican and i was half japanese so i was a ninja too.  
"omg modercai wher r we going???/" i askd angry "al lado del cartel" he sed with quiet cuz we were still sneaking "wut da fuk y cant u speak englush???" i yalld quietly at him den mordecai lokd up at me and he said "murassaki i luv u ur pretty" den he tired to kiss me and i wuz mad "EW GET DA FOCK OFF ME MOTHR FOCKER!!!" i screamd mad cuz i was mad den brick cam out of da place and he was rally mad and he came over 2 modercai and was screaming and punchd him and mordercai fell on da ground and brick kiked him when mordercia was on da ground. tears of blood stated to poor down my pail face and i ran to brcik and i was crying and i huged him and was still criyng too.  
"r u OK?" brick askd worrid abot me "i am now" i sed horny and lokd up at hium. da blod made my red eys sparkle even more in da sun. brick smilled atm me an d den he pciked me up an d starting walking sumwhere but i ddnt know where?  
"were r we going??" i askd "we r gonna git awai frum dese guys!! u can nevr trust a mexcian lol" bruck sed to me "lol" i laugherd cuz i dndt lkie meewcinas.

Da sun in pandota was rely hott. "LIEK BRICK!!" i thinkerd to myself quiet and hjunk. i lookod at brukc when we werfes walkin and den he loked at me and i turend my head cduz he was a hulk and i was ttyl shy!!1 den brick blushed cuz he thot i wuz cute. all a suddenly i herd a voice dat cam frum sumewhere but i dnt knjow where so i perkd my eers up adn da fur shinied cuz dey wer blak an red liek my tayl and wungs.  
"HAY CMON NWO CATCH A RIUDE!!!!" da voiec had saided "bricvk whos dat??: i sede to bureck al scard and wif my ears bak. den i tink dat guy herd me cuz he sad his naem was is scooter.  
"MY NAME;S XSSCOITER R U DAT NYEW CHILK??" sed scouter.  
"hre mane.." sed vrick, "iS mAURSUKI. hOW DID U NO SHE WAS HERE???" i cud tell he was rely mad and jeluz aND PROTEXIVE UV ME.  
"8-teos sed shed be heer so i thot it wasw her" scofter serd.  
"u no 90toes???" sed burck yelled really lowd and mad. den scuter got raly quiet an he ddnt talk nemore so we desided to hgo sumwhere else. we wer walking and den i srtartd to git rly hott!! da sun startid to cum out uv da sky and my sking got rely hott and sparkled. Brikc turned his head fats an lokd at me with schok and sed "MURASHIKI NO!!!!!!!!!11/" he yeld and held my in his rely strng armds and den he ran under a house wif a guy on da pornch but he ddnt notis us?  
brucj set me downb un der da shade and set me down den i fealt a logn betre. i used sum of my magics to maek da pain go awae, to bad i cudnt use dat on da mexincan!! and den my eares perkd up agin cuz i herd somfing. it was........................... someone!!!!1112

i jumpd up with startld cuz i was scard liek hell and i lokd arond but i dnt se nebody accept brick but he ddnt count.  
"wut is it murasakai???" brcik sed worried. i used my fox demoin cents to snif ot da persuns aura cuz i smnald somting. and den...... i smeld somthing!!!! IT WAS A PERSON!!11111111113 i jumpd up rel fast and startled and scarred and i sed to brick "BE QUIET DERS SOME2 COMMING!!!!" den i dukd down real quick lik a fox an i hid behidn da boxs. and brick did 2. dere was som1 coming and i new it. he was walkign.

wen da operson cam in to my site i stud ther and sit in da behind da boxs wif brikc and we saw him he was old and haed bib gogels and a dfumb short wif pinaplles or smetting dum liek dat. he had a shiutgun and he was old soi i ddnt mvoe 2 fast den and so and i so i jumpd up rel fast and pouncd him liek a hunster on lefot 4 fdad expcet i ddnt rip his gits ot cuz he was smely nad old and hids shroit was rely dum and tacky.  
"WHO R U???" i yeld and hised with REALY ANGRY!!11 den bricj cam up and grabd me and i sed "WOT DA FOCK BRICK?!?//" and den he put me down.  
"TAHST TK HABA DAMIT DONT HERT HIM HES OLD AN HE CANT WALK" rbuick yaled at me. he halpd tk bhah up an awlkd him uver to ihs proch but i stod ther cusz i was ashamd of myshelf cuz i dnt no whu it wuz an i wuntd to proteckt birck cuz i rtly liek hi m but idk if hhe lieks me nemroe cuz mnhe yaled aT ME AND I BHRT HSI OTEHR FRIEND WHU CANT WALK AND IS LBIND AHND OLDS.

aft3r a whiel i walekd up slow to the pornch wher brikc and tk baja weres and den i was rel slow t0o walk up an brick saw me looks sad an so he lokd sad at me an walkd ovr to me and den he lookd sads and sed "murasxaki im srry, i ddnt meen to yale at u im srry" den he piked my uip[- and he hufgd be raly storng and hard and i meoewd and den he tot dat wuz cute so he kised my chek and putt my dowbn adn i blushd and waged my tauyl den went begind da hose cuz i wuz embarasd. it wuz rly dark behgnd da huse so i wuz hapy bout dat. pan cdora wuz liek rly empty and sand but it wuz rly hott 2. dere wer 2 sunz and anuthr planit sumwhere anbd a suyper nova owt cuz it wuz nite time wich wuz my faverit time of da nite!!1 an u cud see da nebelaz an gallacksis owt in da sky at nite cuz and der wuz and 5 mons owt cuz it wuz nite time i luvd da nite der was da moons owt. brick walkfd up to me agin an i turnd arond al supriced and junk den he sit down and i sit down 2 mext to him on da ground.  
"isnt da sky beticul at nite?" brikc had seded and lokd down at me. i noded. dere wuz a asterroid dat cam down sumwher fare way an it wuz rly far an it wuz prety cuz it wuz rly cool. "do u wish on da faling asterriuods?" i sed wiht laffs. brik laffd 2 and den we laffd. we stopped laffing.  
"i dont need 2 maek a wish......" bishk sed an lokd at me with smile. "cuz my wish alredy cam tru 2dae." he cuntinyued. i lookd up and i bluched cuz i wuz ttly hittin on him! den brtikc hold me closet an he kisd me on da lipz an i wuz rly h0ryn.

" JNOOOOOOO!!!!!" yald mordeicai who jumpd off da rof and wuz sad. " BRIK HOW CUD U?" he sed agin. den brcik stod up and he wuz mad and angry and sed "MORDELCAI GET DA FOCK OWT UV HEER SHE DUZNT LIKE U!!!" and for the 2st time i felt srry 4 morderic cuz he wuz a tiny mexcian an nobudy rly leikd hi,m. morddecai lookd sad. "but i luv her" ordecai seded and lokd sad. i ddnt tink dey new abot us wolfs tho. cuz wen we find a m8 den we m8z 4 lif an i rly likd brick not morderic.  
"srry mordecia," i sed "i luv brick"? and den he wuz rly sad and den he walksd away rly sad an i stil fealt srry for him but at da same time i ddnt rly care cuz he wuz a mexican. brick wuz lookin owt at da bunchy uv nuthin cuz der wuz noting owt der but dirt i gues. i lokd up at him an i wuz sad and u cud see my breathe cuz it wuz cold at nite. den brick lokd down at me with worry on his face asnd sad. we lokd at eachuther.

sudendly der wuz alot uv bantits dat cam down and sorowndid us and we weres sudroudned!!!1 "we hav u surronded" dey sed "dont try 2 go newere cuz we hav u surpounded." i trid 2 use my magiks but da galicksi wuz intirfirring wif my chee and stuff. 9-troes cam ot frum da bandits an he walkd up al slow and dramactly. "well wellw e ll....." he sed "if itgsnt murasaksi." my eerz went bakc wen i herd him say dat, den i growld and lukd liek i wuz gunna kil hoim cuz i wuz rly mad. "i wuz lokhging 4 u lol" 9-ottes laffd but i dndt and brikc didnt neither. "git da fock owt uv hear, 9-9otes!" i scremed. den he lookd at me all mad anbd evuil. "i tink u no y im heer." 9-tioes seded with angry and rlky darknes liek mad. dat made birkc liek trealy really RELAYL mad so he wuz realy mad ande yeld "STFU 0-=TOES ILL KICK UR ASS!!!!!1" dere wuz a flash uv maghicks anmd it hurt brick!!!!! "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" i scremd and cryed loud. i fald on my neez and stratid 2 cry cuz i wuz rly sad.  
"u woak da rohng dogg!!!!!!11" 90-=to9es seid. (btw he has 5 balss) 


End file.
